All-Star Pro Wrestling (ASPW)
by ElyttForce445
Summary: All-Star Pro Wrestling is an upcoming wrestling company looking to make it big in the world of professional wrestling. To do that though, they need you! (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to All-Star Pro Wrestling. We need you! Sign up today and make history as members of this upcoming wrestling promotion. **

**I will post the sign up sheet here and on my profile:**

Ring name:

Age:

Hometown:

Height/weight:

Theme song:

Alignment:

Personality:

Ring attire:

Other attires (optional):

Signatures (max of 6):

Finishers (max of 3):

History (doesn't have to be too long but explain about your character, what companies they were in, what they won etc.):

Anything else you want to add (optional):

**Championships:**

ASPW World Championship

ASPW World Tag Team Championships

ASPW International Championship

ASPW Women's Championship

**TV and PPV schedule:**

Revolt will be the major TV show going forward for ASPW. There will be bi monthly ppvs to go along with that. They are:

January: No Remorse

March: Reckoning Day

May: Ultimate Showdown

July: Last Rites

September: Master Of The Ring

November: Survival

... A camera suddenly switches on and we go live to an empty arena with just a ring inside of it. The ring has red ropes and an ASPW logo in the middle of it. Standing in the ring is a 6 foot tall, 200 pound, brown haired male with glasses and a navy suit on.

"Hello everybody, my name is Randy Reynolds and I am the owner of the ASPW. We here at ASPW are looking forward to seeing many of you compete in this ring in the very near future. In fact, soon enough we'll have a full roster and ASPW will truly start climbing through the ranks to become the ultimate wrestling promotion. So what are you guys waiting for? Sign up now.. And join us. "


	2. Episode 1

**Welcome everybody to the first episode of Revolt. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of it!**

Unforgiven- Metallica

Huge flames and pyro shoot off as the fans in attendance roar their approval when the cameras turn on. The intro music for ASPW is blaring and the chants of 'ASPW' are heard throughout the entire arena. The camera zooms in on the ring where the same red ropes and the same ASPW logo are from the intro chapter. The only difference is that there is now an ASPW logo on each of the ring posts as well.

We are soon taken to the broadcast booth.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the first episode of ASPW Revolt here on the Paramount Network. I`m your play by play announcer, Matt Striker and with me tonight is a legend of the industry, a multi time world champion, The Rated R Superstar, Edge." Matt Striker introduces.

The noise in the arena gets even louder as people realise that Edge is at the commentary table. "Thank you Matt, you`re too kind. I`d like to say before we start tonights action, that I can`t wait to be doing color commentary tonight. It`s something I`ve wanted to do for a while now and I want to thank Randy Reynolds for giving me the opportunity to do so." Edge states with a wide smile on his face as the fans now begin chanting his name.

"Thank you Randy from both of us. Coming up tonight ladies and gentlemen are some matches you can`t miss-" However before Matt can continue talking about the matches, He is cut off.

Icon (Instrumental)- Jaden Smith

An African American male with a caramel-like colored skin tone walks out from the back. He has chocolate brown eyes with black eyebrows that were well-kept. The right eyebrow had a cut in the middle of it and he has a black faded haircut with waves. We can`t see any of his body though as he is wearing a black suit. He walks out onto the stage with a water bottle in his hand as all the lights in the arena were going off in random colors while the titantron was the only thing showing anything. Smoke arose from where he stood. He looks up from his position on the stage and looks at the ring. He then spits out a mist of water causing all the graphics in the arena to turn on before he walked down the ramp. Once he reaches the ringside area he looks around him at the fans who cheer for him loudly before he sips some water and throws the bottle into the crowd. He walks towards the steel steps and walks up them to the ring apron before going through the walks to the corner before climbing the turnbuckle and spitting the water out of his mouth whilst posing. The fans go wild as they recognise the superstar.

"Well that was unexpected, the Magnificent one, Ced, has just interrupted you Striker and it looks like he has something he wants to say here tonight." Edge states.

The fans cheer and chant Ceds name as he stands in the middle of the ring after grabbing a microphone.

"The fans obviously recognise the self proclaimed Magnificent One from his time all over the world in companies like TNA and WWE" Striker hypes up Ceds background before Ced holds his hand up as a way of getting silence.

"Thank you now shut up!" Ced says angrily. "This is my time and I don`t plan on being out for long so stop with your cheering, sit down and listen to what I have to say!" Ced exclaims getting a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Well he certainly has a way with words." Striker says.

"Now onto the reason I`m out here and not getting ready for my match later, Randy Reynolds. In all my years of being a wrestler, I have never been so angry and outraged at what you`re trying to make me do tonight. I have to go one on one with The Hardcore Hero, Chris Andrews." Ced hypes up the upcoming match up but before the fans could cheer for the hero he tells them to shut up. "Now Randy, don`t you see that I`m a third generation superstar, I`m the biggest star in wrestling today junior, and you want me to face of against a glorified stuntman in order to qualify for the upcoming title match?! Come out here and explain your actions boss man." Ced calls out the owner of ASPW.

"I don`t get why Ced is complaining so much. He`s a tremendous athlete and I`m sure he`s very capable of even winning the ASPW world championship." Edge criticises.

"That`s the issue Edge, Ced knows he`s great and thinks he should just be handed the ASPW world championship without having to earn it" Striker explains.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Randy Reynolds walks out to the top of the ramp wearing a black suit.

"There you are! Now explain why I have to face a non worthy challenger and also why I have to face anyone in the first place when everybody here knows I deserve to be world champion." Ced brags smirking as he gets another mixed reaction from the crowd.

"You done? Good. Alright Ced even though I explained this when I signed you to an ASPW contract, you still don`t seemingly understand so I`ll say it again. At No Remorse in less than a month, there will be a fatal 4 way match to determine the first ever ASPW world champion. Everyone in that match will have EARNED the right to be there." Randy explains to a huge ovation and Ced still looks angry.

"Then why are you putting me in the ring with an animal like Chris Andrews?" He asks clearly not seeing The Hardcore Hero as a threat.

"Because he deserves it! And you know what Ced, for all the complaining you`re doing about it, I`m making tonights match a no disqualifications match!" With that huge announcement, Ced is left furious in the ring whilst the commentators can`t believe that Ced is going to be stuck in there with Chris Andrews tonight. Randy walks backstage ignoring Ceds protests.

"What an announcement! Ced vs Chris Andrews in a no DQ match and it`s happening tonight." Striker exclaims.

"That is going to be one hell of a match and one of many matches to happen tonight. Our first match of the evening is coming up next and it`ll be the team of Charles and Jesse Dunn better known as Elevated taking on the team of Louis TK and Marcus Wright better known to the wrestling fans as The Natural Sensations." Edge hypes and we cut to a hype video of both teams.

Elevated-It lives, It breathes

The lights go off in the arena except for the titantron. When the music hits the 9 second mark, blue light appears from the entrance way. As it does, two silhouettes can be seen, their right hands up in Matt Hardy's Version 1.0 pose the index, middle, and pinky fingers are held up, while the ring finger is held down by the thumb. The duo soon turn around, revealing themselves to be the Dunn brothers. They are pumped and energetic, pointing to the fans, whilst jumping up and down as they make their way to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a tag team match. First on the way to the ring at a combined weight of 384 pounds, from Blackpool, England! Charles and Jesse Dunn, Elevated!" Summer Rae the ring announcer announces to an ovation from the crowd.

"Though the two of these men look different, they are in fact brothers" Striker informs.

Charles, on the left has long black wavy hair with bangs that fall into his eyes, which are the same color. He is slim, but is in shape, standing at 5'11" and weighing 198 lb. The date, 'September 17th, 2015' is tattooed on his lower right arm. Jesse, on the right stands at 5'9" and weighs 186 lb. Like his brother, he has long wavy hair. However, unlike his brother, he regularly cuts his hair since it tends to get everywhere. It currently goes down to his neck. His current hair color is light blue at the top before fading into a light pinkish color at the end. He also has a goatee, which he regularly trims up. His eyes, like his brother's, are black. He doesn't have tattoos, but both of his ears are pierced. They both contain small gold loop earrings. He also has a silver piercing in his lower lip.

Both men wear a pair of long black denim jeans (similar to the Hardyz's). Charles enters the arena wearing a blue t-shirt with the words 'keep calm and elevate yourself' on the wears a pair of white and royal purple wrestle boots. He also has a pair of royal purple wristbands on his wrists with a large black 'E' on them. Jesse wrestles wearing a white or black tank shirt,He wears a pair of black and red Nike's. He also removes his lip piercing so he doesn't hurt himself. He also dons a pair of white arm warmers.

"I can`t wait to see how these two brothers do in ASPW" Edge says excitedly.

The brothers start heading down the walkway,when they reach the middle of the walkway, they proceed to run the rest of the way to the ring. They both slide underneath the bottom rope, and jump onto the turnbuckles, continuing to pump up the crowd, as they point to the sky. After a minute or two, they hop off the turnbuckles and stand side-by-side in the middle of the ring. They look at each other, nod and then proceed to run to the ropes. They both quickly perform a handstand and springboard off the ropes, performing a backflip as they both land on one knee, their right hands in the version 1 pose. They land on their knees and purple pyro shoots off from all of the turnbuckles. They stand up, pound their fists together and await their opposition. Charles removes his shirt and throws it into the crowd. Jesse removes his lip piercing.

"Both men very clearly fired up here tonight, Edge but their opponents are probably just going to be exactly the same." Striker guesses.

"Wouldn`t surprise me at all Matt, The Natural Sensations are all about having a good time." Edge says as their theme music hits.

Yeah-Usher

The fans instantly come to life as the party song plays and from the back come Louis TK and Marcus Wright dancing their way to the ring. Louis is around 5 foot 11 and about 200 pounds. He has short blonde hair and a full beard too. On his face currently is a pair of disco styled glasses and he is wearing a pair of black trousers and a funky gold jacket filled with logos and stuff on. He has a tattoo on his chest of a large pendulum. Louis has blue eyes also. He is also wearing a pair of red adidas trainers which he is somehow able to still dance in. Marcus Wright on the otherhand is 5 foot 7 and 185 pounds. He has a very good physique. He has slicked up black hair clearly held up by gel and his eyes are a sea blue color. He is wearing disco styled glasses too and he is wearing a pair of black shorts and a silver jacket which is also filled with a lot of logos. He doesn`t have any tattoos but his right eyebrow has a piercing in it. On his feet are some brown boots.

"Look at these guys go. I kind of want to get up there and join in." Edge says about ready to stand up.

"Sit down partner" Striker says shaking his head as the natural sensations continue to bop and dance to the ring.

"Their opponents at a combined weight of 385 pounds, from Los Angeles, California and Brooklyn, New York respectively. The team of Louis TK and Marcus Wright, The Natural Sensations!" Summer announces before leaving the ring as the Sensations slide in and stand on seperate turnbuckles posing for the fans.

They remove their jackets and hand them to Summer and also take off their glasses but they put the glasses in their corner. The teams both get into their corners as the referee explains the rules.

"So to keep the audience watching at home in the loop, this match is a first round match in the tournament to determine the first ASPW World tag team champions. Their are 8 teams in the tournament and it really is anyones to win." Striker breaks down the tournament.

"Along with this match tonight, there will be a women`s match coming up later and the winner will go on to No Remorse to compete in a triple threat for the ASPW womens championship" Edge announces.

Ding ding ding

The bell rings and Louis and Charles will be starting this match up. Both teams talk to their respective partners for a couple of seconds before meeting in the middle and shaking hands.

"Nice show of sportsmanship from these competitors and we are underway as Louis TK and Charles Dunn lock up" Striker analyses.

"I wonder which of these two men can get the upper hand here?" Edge questions and just as he says that, Louis is pushed off of Charles and nailed with a massive enzuigiri.

"Well that certainly answers that question" Striker laughs.

Charles wastes no time in stomping away on TK and he drags him over to his corner of the four sided ring, he stomps on TKs arm before tagging in his brother. Elevated lift Louis up in the air for a double suplex but instead deliver a double gourdbuster to a nice pop from the audience.

"Cover and 1-2 no a kick out from TK" Striker says "That gourdbuster looked like it hurt bad."

"Wouldn`t want to be in Louis` position thats for sure" Edge says as Jesse locks in a chinlock on the dancer from LA.

Jesse chops his chest whilst applying the chinlock. Louis uses the chops as some sort of motivation as for each chop he receives, he stomps the ground trying to get fired up.

TK manages to stand up and he drives Jesse into the ropes before connecting with a massive lariat taking out the younger brother.

"Both men are down in the centre of the ring and are probably looking to tag in their partners here. No wait, what`s this? Louis TK has just jumped up and is now breakdancing." Striker says almost bewildered.

"Look at Jesse though, he`s getting back up as well." Edge points out.

"A massive frankensteiner!" Striker exclaims.

Jesse Dunn nails a frankensteiner and he is now taking advantage of TK. He sends him into the corner, runs and nails a dropkick before tagging in his brother.

"Charles Dunn in now and he`s lifting TK into a suplex and oh! What a nasty looking kick from Jesse whilst Louis TK is in the air. That ladies and gentlemen is called UnDunn" Edge informs and it looks like it`s all going to be over.

1-2- Marcus Wright breaks it up and he nails a flurry of strikes towards Elevated. He nails a massive jawbreaker on Jesse sending him to the outside and then he clotheslines Charles out to join him.

"Marcus is getting Louis up and he has those glasses. It might be time for a dance break, Edge!" Striker says and that`s exactly what it`s time for as The Natural Sensations start dancing.

"This is awesome" Edge exclaims. The fans are all for the dancing and then suddenly whilst wearing the glasses, they dive and do two seperate suicide drives onto Elevated.

"Wasn`t expecting that oh my." Striker says shocked as the brawl continues on the outside of the ring.

Jesse and Marcus fight on one side of the outside, Louis and Charles on the other.

The referee begins his count as both teams trade strikes around the ring.

"Referee is now up to a count of 8 and the two legal men are Charles and Louis. Now, Charles rolling Louis in and he quickly nails a superkick right to the jaw of Louis." Striker explains.

"Into the cover now 1-2, no Louis kicks out again." Edge says in shock. Charles lifts up Louis and drops him with a cutter but it again only gets a 2 count.

On the outside of the ring, Marcus is driven into the barricade by Jesse who sees his chance to nail a big move. He runs and jumps onto the apron, springboards off and connects with Marcus' skull whilst nailing a roundhouse kick.

"Setback on Marcus and I think he might be out"Striker claims.

Back inside the ring, Louis gets some offence in and manages to nail a backbreaker on Charles. He then hits a massive leg drop and covers. 1-2 but Jesse jumps in and breaks it up.

"2 on 1 beatdown now from Elevated as they beatdown Louis. Hold on, Marcus Wright is back to his feet." Edge says in disbelief.

"Diving double dropkick." Striker shouts as Elevated go down. The referee tells Marcus to get out of the ring and he quickly does before stomping on the apron trying to get some momentum for his fallen tag partner. The fans soon join and start clapping as Louis manages to get to his corner and tag in Marcus.

"Chop to Jesse, Chop to Charles and now sending them both into the corner, He may be looking for the Wright splash." Striker says and he is right as Wright jumps on both men with his version of the stinger splash.

Marcus lifts up Charles and gets him in a powerbomb position.

"He may be looking for the Jackknife here, a move he`s used for years." Edge says giving more history into the background of Marcus Wright.

Marcus lifts up Charles but is chopblocked from behind.

"The former IWGP tag champions must`ve seen it coming as they block the attempt." Striker says as Charles superkicks Wright. Louis comes back in but within seconds is back out again after a sick looking spinning heel kick.

"Ouch! That had to have hurt Louis. And now Elevated are motioning for something here. It looks like they`re looking for the Dunn Deal." Edge states.

The Dunns get Marcus into the corner and on the top rope. The fans chant their names as they realise what`s coming up next. Both men climb up with Wright and each hook an arm under one of his arms.

"I think you might be right! Dunn Deal! There it is. A spanish fly from both men off of the top rope" Striker says excitedly.

"Cover, 1-2-3. Elevated knock off The Natural Sensations here tonight and advance in the tournament." Edge announces.

Ding ding ding

Elevated-It lives, It breathes

"Your winners of the match, Elevated!" Summer Rae announces and the brothers both bump fists with each other and celebrate their win with the ASPW fans.

"We`ll see which other teams will join them in advancing in the tournament in the next number of weeks. There are 6 more teams left in the tournament and this tournament has started off with a bang!" Striker praises the opening match up.

We cut to commercial and when we come back, a 5 foot tall brown haired woman is in the ring, she has brown eyes and long hair that goes to her back. She swaggers about the ring and has a microphone in hand. She is wearing a blue singlet and has a lot of earrings and necklaces on.

"Hello everybody, my name is Kristal Vaughan and I am the woman who will qualify for the triple threat match at No Remorse. I have no idea who my opponent is and quite frankly I do not care. So whoever you are, come out and get beaten like the bitch I`m sure you are." Kristal says dropping the microphone.

"Some very nice words there from Kristal. Someone needs to come out here and shut her up." Edge says clearly not liking her attitude.

"I certainly hope she has the skills to back up what she`s saying." Striker says but he clearly doesn`t like the look of her.

High Hopes- Panic At The Disco

A Caucasian-American that has an athletic figure and wide hips with a generous bust, fair skin, blue eyes, angelic facial features and shoulder-length black hair makes her way to the ring. Oh and she`s 7'2!

"Oh my god! Look at the size of that woman. She must be at least 7 foot tall." Striker says in shock.

"Look at Kristals face!" Edge laughs as Kristal looks generally scared at facing this woman.

She is wearing an attire similar to Michelle McCool before she retired, but fitted to her size and mostly blue and red in color. She has a smile on her face and she slaps some fans hands as she makes her way to the ring. She smiles at seeing how scared Kristal is of her.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, first in the ring from Salt Lake City,Kristal Vaughan! Her opponent, from Colombus, Ohio, weighing in at 235 pounds and standing at 7 foot 2, Liv Graves!" Summer announces and Liv gets in the ring.

"Liv Graves, a former champion in multiple companies is competing here tonight to earn an opportunity at being the first ASPW womens champion." Striker explains.

Ding ding ding

Kristal rushes at Graves and throws a punch but it doesn`t seem to affect the woman. She tries again but that doesn`t either. One more time and her hand is caught.

"Uh oh. Livs got her!" Striker says but he was also somewhat enjoying this.

"Spinebuster!" Edge exclaims. "Um, Matt, I think Kristal is out cold."

"I think you`re right Edge." Striker agrees.

Liv smiles at seeing Kristal on the ground. She then runs off the ropes and delivers a massive splash crushing Kristal. She hoists her up by her throat and delivers a huge chokeslam!

"Chokeslam it`s done!"

1-2-3

Ding ding ding

High Hopes-Panic At The Disco

"Your winner of the match, Liv Graves!" Summer announces and the fans cheer and chant her name.

Liv throws Kristal out of the ring before posing to a great fan reaction.

Angels Fall-Breaking Benjamin

A 6 foot 8 woman with a lean, but muscular figure and wide hips, a good tan, brown eyes and dark brown hair tied in a ponytail makes her way to the ring. Her attire is similar to Awesome Kong's.

"Matt that is Lisa Hill. I`ve seen matches of her online and she is brutal and is now signed to ASPW." Edge hypes.

Lisa Hill storms to the ring and goes face to face with Liv Graves... well almost face to face.

"These two gigantic woman are now glaring at each other. I wonder what`s going to happen." Striker wonders.

Lisa suddenly headbutts the larger woman, scoops her up and slams her down.

"Good god, Liv Graves has just been slammed by Lisa Hill. And now an Implant Buster!" Edge puts over Hill amazingly by being completely shocked at the sight of her slamming Graves.

"Lisa Hill is leaving now, I think she just came out here to make a statement and she certainly did!" Striker says before we cut to commercial.

We return from break and head to the announce table where Edge and Striker are. "Ladies and gentlemen, we know tonight isn`t a long show but it`s certainly been an exciting one and up next, we have our main event of the evening. Ced vs Chris Andrews." Striker hypes.

"I for one can`t wait, especially since it was made into a no disqualification match which we all know is Chris Andrews` specialty." Edge says.

Fuel-Metallica

Out from the back comes a white male with Hazel Eyes, Short Brown Hair and he has multiple scars from all the hardcore matches he's competed in over the years. He is wearing black tape around hands going halfway up forearms, Black Tights with Barbed Wire design starting at the pelvis and wrapping around legs and Black Boots. He carries with him a steel chair and he raises it up high in the air as he makes his way to the ring.

"Chris Andrews, the hardcore hero is here and he has certainly come prepared with all that steel chair in his hands." Striker says nodding at the chair.

"It`s very much like him to be prepared. He`s facing Ced too and he knows he has to be ready in order to defeat him." Edge explains.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a no disqualifications match. First on the way to the ring, from Seattle, Washington, The Hardcore Hero...Chris Andrews!" Summer says and when she says his name, Chris hoists the chair up again and then stands in the corner, awaiting his opponent.

Icon (Instrumental)-Jaden Smith

Ced makes his way to the ring. Contrary to earlier, he is now wearing a wrestling attire. It is Black Ring trunks with Ced on the back in red with white outline. On the front of the trunks was a cross in red with a white outline with 2 sledgehammers forming an X on across the cross. He had black knee pads with a black knee brace on the right knee with black boots and black wrist the sides of his trunks, he had designs similar to Randy Orton's with them being red with a white outline. We can now see the rest of his body since he isn`t wearing a suit anymore he has a ripped physique similar to that of The Game, Triple the top part of the right arm, he had a lion head tattooed on his upper bicep. On the side of his bicep, he had a praying hands in black ink. Under his lion head tattoo, he had a clock tattooed with the clock arms on 5:53 with an angel that had their wings holding up the clock. On the underside of his right arm, he had skulls stacked on each other in black and grey ink. On his forearm he had it covered up with a Celtic hero forearm sleeve that had one design as if it had like a crack like a wall that was filled with the name Destiny in cursive with a colored rose on top of it. On his left arm, he had a dagger in grey ink that had a snake wrapping around it till it got to the top where it bit down on a skull that was cracked.

"That man has a lot of tattoos and he certainly looks ready for this match." Striker analyses.

"His opponent from Miami Florida, weighing in at 265 pounds, The Magnificent One, Ced!" Summer announces before leaving the ring.

He looks up from his position on the stage and looks at the ring. He then spits out a mist of water causing all the graphics in the arena to turn on before he walked down the ramp. Once he reaches the ringside area he looks around him at the fans who cheer for him loudly before he sips some water and throws the bottle into the crowd. He walks towards the steel steps and walks up them to the ring apron before going through the walks to the corner before climbing the turnbuckle and spitting the water out of his mouth whilst posing. He tells a fan thats booing him to shut up before continuing to pose.

"Still as arrogant as ever." Edge remarks.

Ding ding ding

Before Ced can even get down of the turnbuckle, Chris had already struck him in the back with the chair. Despite being taller and weighing more than the Hardcore Hero, Ced falls down to the outside of the ring.

"Well that didn`t take long. And Chris Andrews now with a huge dive taking down Ced on the outside. And he still has that chair in his hand." Striker acknowledges.

"Just reigning down strikes on Ced now and he`s finally placed the chair down." Edge says in relief but Ced is soon driven face first into the chair. "A DDT into the steel chair!"

'Holy shit, holy shit'

The fans in the arena are going wild as Andrews poses for a second. He soon throws Ced back into the ring, drops an elbow and covers. 1-2 no a kick out.

"Ced not being beaten that easily. It looks like Andrews is going to the top. A frog splash maybe?" Striker questions and he`s right.

"Ced moved out of the way!" Edge yells.

"Chris Andrews has gone crashing down onto the mat." Striker says in disbelief.

Ced gets back to his feet and goes on the attack, stomping away at Andrews. He goes outside and sets up a table outside of the ring. As he`s setting it up, Andrews gets back to his feet.

"Ced now climbing back onto the apron and holy shi- a spear from the hardcore hero to Ced and they go crashing through the table." Striker shouts in shock.

'oh my god' 'holy shit'

"The fans can`t quite believe it and neither can we." Edge says in shock as Andrews rolls Ced back into the ring and then produces a kendo stick from under the ring.

"He`s certainly got bad intentions with that thing."

Andrews swings the kendo stick but Ced manages to somehow roll out of the way. He delivers a low blow right in front of the referee to a lot of boos from the audience. Andrews falls down.

"What a low blow from Ced. Can he take advantage?" Edge asks and he definitely can.

Ced lifts up Andrews for a german suplex and he delivers one but continues hooking the arms around Andrews, he delivers another one and then completes the trifecta.

"Three german suplexes! And now Ced using that kendo stick and he smashes it across Andrews` back." Striker exclaims as Andrews writhes about on the floor. Ced stomps away on Andrews before lifting him up, running off the ropes and nailing a float over DDT. He covers him.

"1-2- no, Chris Andrews stays alive." Edge says as Ced yells at Andrews to stay down.

He deadlifts him up before going for a spinebuster. However, Andrews manages to lock in a dragon sleeper.

"Dragon sleeper, dragon sleeper, is this it?" Striker says in shock as Ced comes close to tapping out.

"Maybe, Ced in serious trouble now." Edge points out.

Andrews keeps the sleeper locked in but Ced reaches for the kendo stick and uses that to break free of the hold.

He then lifts him and delivers a nasty spinning spinebuster.

"Ooh a nasty looking spinebuster from Ced."

"Now he`s grabbing another table, this time setting it up in the ring."Edge analyses.

Ced lifts up Andrews, clearly looking for the Deathbomb (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker slam).

"Andrews is still alive though and he is fighting the hold. Superkick!" Striker shouts. Andrews has managed to hit a superkick and he has sent Ced flying on to the table.

"Oh no, what`s he thinking?" Edge asks as he climbs to the top rope.

"You know exactly what he`s thinking." Striker says and Chris Andrews jumps, looking for a frog splash.

"He missed. He`s gone crashing through the table." Edge yells.

Andrews crashed through the table and Ced is looking to take advantage.

"Deathbomb!" Striker calls.

"1-2-3. Ced wins!" Edge exclaims.

Ding ding ding

Icon (Instrumental)-Jaden Smith

"Neither men should be disappointed in their performance tonight. It looked like it could`ve gone either way but it is Ced who will advance to the title match at No Remorse." Striker announces.

"Your winner of the match, Ced!"

Ced smirks and he poses on the turnbuckle to celebrate his victory.

"That`s all we have time for tonight, we`ll see you next week for ASPW Revolt!"

**So how was it? Let me know your opinions of the show and if your character wasn`t used then don`t be butthurt or anything because they will be eventually. Thank you everyone that sent in an OC and i hope you all have a great day. Peace!**


End file.
